Running
by Grufflump
Summary: This fic is about Kai running from his uncle. Will he ever escape, and if he does, where will he go and where will his heart tell him to go. Rated for later chapters. YAOI. Wrote from Kai's POV


Kai always had the feeling that he was exactly where he wasn't supposed to be. He had been born in a small village near a city but had never left. He lived with his Uncle, whom he hated. Both his parents had died. His mother dies of cancer and he never knew who his father was.

OK well this is written from Kai's point of view and is kind of fantasy horror romance action adventure rolled into one…but I think it is most of all a romance…enjoy

Warning: YAOI (not telling you who between), rape, incest

Disclaimer: Ok I don't own any of the beyblade characters, however I do own the other characters I create and the plot line. DO NOT STEAL THEM!

Now please delve into Kai's past and enjoy the roller coaster of a life he had.

* * *

Hi, I am Kai. I am going to tell you a story that is not normal. It gets very weird and I am not asking you to believe me but I am asking you to consider the possibilities that it might be true. This is how I came to be who I am and what I had to go through. It is hard to think about what I had to go through just to make it to the next day and it is not going to be very light reading. It takes some fact from my life and puts them into words. It is hard but I am going to try. 

I am not telling you that this story is true, but I am not saying it isn't…

I looked around the room. I was in a small room and I couldn't get out. I was five and had just had a fight with my mum. She said I had been a bad boy in running off into the woods but I shouted back that it was where I was supposed to be. She began to yell back then ran of crying after looking into my big crimson eyes. I knew why she did it. She had seen my father in them. She had told my once, I looked like my father when I was angry and it scared her. She never actually told me who he was but she had said he was evil.

I tripped over a small ornament and began to cry. When no one came, I stopped, wiping my nose and looked around the room. It had white walls, a white blind on the one large window at the far side and a double bed was in the middle. Apart from that, there was a built in wardrobe and the fireplace. I was afraid of the fireplace because of the lion statues standing beside it. I had just tripped up over the poker and it had left a small mark on my ankle that would have bruised by tomorrow. I rubbed it then clumsily got up and hobbled around. I wasn't doing it to embellish me wound, I wasn't very steady on my feet. At my age, my mum thought it was odd but I didn't mind. As far as I was concerned, I didn't need to be at my age. I had a few years before I went to school and that was plenty of time to learn to walk and run quickly.

We were staying with my uncle because my mum couldn't find a job. She said it would only be temporarily and she would leave as quickly as possible. I didn't see why she wanted to leave so quickly. I liked it here. It was warm and we always had food. My uncle was always nice to me and telling me how pretty I was. My mum didn't seem to like him at all. Her gaze always dropped when he was in the room and she would leave it as quickly as possible. She thought I didn't notice but I did. It was one of the advantages of being slower, you noticed more things. If more people took there time and actually looked at everything, they would see the true beauty nature posses. In most places anyway.

My mum walked in and I smiled up at her, "I am sorry," I said and I ran (more of a quick clumsy walk but it was my idea of a run) towards her. I threw my arms around her legs and then I felt her pick my up from under my arms. She held me over her shoulder and patted my back. I held on around her neck and sighed.

"I love you mummy," I said and kissed her on the nose.

She smiled so I traced my index finger over her lips. I frowned as a noticed she had a cut on her cheek.

"What happened?" I asked poking the cut. She winced.

"I will tell you when you are older," she said.

"Promise?" I said, gazing up at her through my orb-like eyes.

"I promise," she vowed, and then she put my down. She walked over to her wardrobe and began taking out clothes that she was going to change into. Even though most of the time I didn't mind not walking quickly, I was jealous of her. She walked with suck grace and style. It made me want to walk like her. I tried to copy her but I fell over and then began giggling.

She walked over and knelt down beside me.

"Don't worry Kai," she said reassuringly, "You will walk like an angel one day."

I smiled up at her and then decided to learn to run that day. I would become the fastest and beat everyone else. Then my mum would look at me and cheer.

"Kai?" she asked as she saw a distant look in my eye.

"I love you," I said calmly, "I am sorry that I scare you."

"No, no sweetie," she said, laughing slightly, "it is only that you sometimes remind me of your father, and he scares me."

I thought for a moment, "I am nothing like him if he is as evil as you say he is."

She smiled, "You are not, but when you are angry you can be."

"Then I will never get angry," I said, convincing myself that it was possible.

"We all get angry," she said sitting down beside and placing me gently on her knee, "it is how we deal with the anger that makes it bad."

"What are bad ways?" I asked innocently.

"Like hitting," she said and she had a far of look in her eyes, "hitting the ones you love because you can't deal with your own life. Because you don't feel good enough you feel that you must make others feel worse."

She flinched the stood up abruptly, letting me go falling to the floor. I landed on my bum but was not hurt. I was used to falling but it worried me that my mum had been the one to make me fall.

"What's wrong?" I asked standing up and walking over to her.

"Nothing," she said quickly smiling before she began folding her clothes that she had taken out, "I just don't like talking about anger."

"Ok mummy," I said hugging her legs and smiling, "I won't talk about it again."

As I said that, I wondered about what was a good way to deal with your anger but I decided to let it slip and would ask her some other time.

"Good boy," she said patting the grey spiky part of my hair, "Now be a good boy and wait outside whilst I get changed."  
I nodded and ran (again more of a fast walk but for me it was running) out of the bedroom.  
As I waited outside, I walked up and down the hallway trying to walk elegantly and then tried running. I did quite well but fell after a few meters.

"What are you doing Kai?" asked a deep man's voice form behind me.

I stood up then turned around to see my uncle half hidden by shadows.

"Walking," I said excitedly, "I am learning to walk fast and run fast."

"Good for you Kai," he said walking up to me, "But be careful not to damage that pretty bottom of yours."

"I won't," I said, walking quickly to the door then trying to run and falling again.

"You are not running properly," he told me, "you do not lean forwards when you run, but you put your head down."

I thought about this then tried it his way. I ran to him and didn't fall over. I jumped around excitedly, and then fell over.

"Same goes for when you jump," he said, "you keep your back straight," he put his hand on my chest and one hand on my lower back, he pushed lightly, "because then you centre of balance is in the middle."

I felt bad. Like his touch had some how made me dirty. But he didn't take his hands away. He kept his hands resting on my chest and he moved his other hand down my back slightly so his fingers were resting on my bum. It sent a shiver down my spine. Then I turned my gaze to his eyes that I had been trying to avoid. It was at that moment my hate for my uncle was born. For I saw something in his eyes that made me want him to burn in hell and a theory of my mothers hate was seeded in my mind. His eyes were clouded with _lust_.

I didn't move. I just stood there and he eventually stood up and took his hands of me. He walked into my mum's room without a second glance. I broke down and sobbed quietly. I began to cry more when I heard my mum screaming more. Then I heard thumping and smashing. Then I heard a different kind of yelling and it was only my uncle doing it. I heard my uncle _moaning._ I heard him _raping_ my _mum_. I covered my ears and cried more than I had ever done before. I cried because my uncle made me feel dirty. I cried because my uncle was evil. I cried because he was hurting my mum. I cried because of what he was doing to my mum. I cried because I was afraid that he might do it to me.

* * *

I ran a lot to get rid of the pain I felt. I would run until my legs hurt and my chest felt like it was going to explode. My mother and uncle just watched my running. I would fall over and cut my knees and hands but I would get up and run. I ran to try to get the thought that plagued me at anytime I was not moving. I couldn't escape at night, I was at their mercy, but in the day I would run to hurt myself because, for some reason, I blamed myself for my mother and I being stuck with my uncle. 

Once I saw my mother watching my running around the garden, she was crying. I saw my uncle come up behind her and put his arm around her. She closed her eyes and then he closed the curtains. I began to cry then I ran for the rest of the day. I began to refuse to talk to my uncle. He would sit me down to _talk_. All he did was flirt with me. I would run off (I had become a lot faster in the months that I had began to running) into my room and wait until it was dark. Then I would sneak downstairs and steal food from the kitchen. The cook would turn a blind eye to my rummaging but I could see her frowning at the fact that I had to do this, when she thought I wasn't looking. She spoke with a thick German accent and she would mutter to herself in German but Kai was sure she was talking about me.

Not talking to my uncle cut down on the time I could talk to my mother. She would have to sneak into my room and then most of the time she would just hold me promising me that she would get us out of here soon. Before she left one time she turned around, her eyes on darting from the floor to me.

"Has he…_done _anything to you yet?" she asked, still avoiding looking at me.

"No," I answered, worried about the fact that she said _yet_, "And I wont let him do anything either,"I added stubbornly.

She opened her mouth to say something but didn't. She smiled and then a tear trickled down her pale cheek. Then turned and walked out of the door. I sat there and cried a lot that night. I didn't know what was going to happen with my uncle but I didn't like it when he touched me like he did sometimes and I am pretty sure that I couldn't hold him of for ever.

The fear gnawed at me until I had nothing left but emptiness and a wet pillow.

* * *

Ok sorry that is so short but that is basically Kai at five. I am going to do a chapter for the time of his life rather than skip half way through a chapter. Next, I think he will be about eight. Anyway, I am sorry if I offended anyone. 

I'll try to update soon, Grufflump


End file.
